


I feel it burning me

by Demons



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons/pseuds/Demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter, Paris. A nice walk with your boyfriend to drink coffee, but things never come out as you've planned them.</p>
<p>No powers- Alpha/Beta. Rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel it burning me

**Author's Note:**

> Super late. This was supposed to be posted back on November, and today is -- still March!  
> Written in two hours, sorry for any grammar mistake. No beta reader.  
> If you read anything strange, or doesn't make sense, let me know so I can edit this. Thanks.
> 
> Feedback appreciated!

It was supposed to be easy, fun, and intimate. It was supposed to be trivial, but nice, comfortable.

And it was exactly the contrary.

 

His hand was warm, holding Apollo’s, as they walked down the street that was still half covered with snow. His neck was warm, thanks to the winter scarf that his mate had given him as a special gift. Of course Eros had been wearing it since then, more than happy to be wearing something that his alpha had bought specially for him.

The coffee shop was a bit full, but neither of them complained about it, since they were too busy talking to each other, trivial things, feelings about a certain situation, opinions about the last film they watched, as they glanced at other people around from time to time.

The moment things got an unexpected turn, was when Eros stood next to Apollo, as he ordered the coffee. Only ONE, because they didn’t sell hot chocolate and he doesn’t like coffee. As the place was a bit crowded, Eros turned to look at the people that were next to him, probably too close to him, that the cashier thought Apollo came alone.

It was the first time the alpha had come to a Starbucks, so he had no idea the woman was going to ask him his name to write it on the cup.

And just as Eros turned to look at the cashier, he caught her winking at him, thing that made the beta frown, and look at Apollo, who didn’t say anything and only waited for the woman to give him the ticket and his change.

As they moved somewhere else, to wait for Eros’s drink, the alpha moved his arms around him, keeping him close and safe. That soothed the beta, and made him forget about that wink, since he didn’t see Apollo returning any special attention. But when Apollo was being called, he moved quickly to go get the cup, and even if he made it so Eros wouldn’t bother, Eros felt a pang of jealousy.

Things got worse for the beta when he saw the cup. There, the name of his mate was written, with a little heart.

Without even thanking his mate, he took his coffee and walked to the exit. Apollo followed, confused, but didn’t say anything, until he turned to look at his mate, and noticed his back was tense.

“Something’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. What would you think if it happened to YOU?” He glared up at Apollo. “Well, we know how that would end, you making a show in front of everyone as you try to bite their throats out.”

“What?”

“I’m talking about the girl flirting to you, and you not telling her you have a mate!”

“She wasn’t flirting.”

“So you say you didn’t smell how nice her scent SUDDENLY was?” He scoffed.

“Eros, it’s a coffee shop, there are tons of aromas, and the place was crowded. I had no idea it was HERS. I thought she was only being friendly with her wink. … Or had something in her eye.”

Eros rolled his eyes as he continued walking, trying to sip his coffee even if it was burning.

The moment had been ruined so quickly, that Apollo didn’t even bother, as he walked next to his mate. He tried many times to start a conversation, but Eros would finish it with a ‘mmhm’, any other noise, or not even a response.

It was irritating Apollo.

When the coffee wasn’t burning, and it turned to a perfect temperature, Eros drank it all in almost one gulp, enjoying the flavor and how it warmed his throat.

He went to throw it into a trash can, as he heard Apollo trying to make conversation again. This time, Eros did answer with complete words, but only to try and hurt the alpha, to make him feel bad.

That’s when Apollo thought it was enough.

Frowning, he walked to Eros, pulling him closer. “Enough.” He growled, making Eros tense, and feel tiny.

“No, it’s not fair,” he managed to say.

“What is not enough? You behaving like a fucking child, Eros? I wasn’t doing anything, why don’t you get angry at her, instead of me? Stop disrespecting me in front of strangers, I am your alpha and I deserve respect.”

Without waiting for more, he dragged Eros with him. The nice walking was over. Apollo was not going to keep dealing with a child who disrespects their alpha in front of everyone, and behaves as if they were the alpha. Apollo needed to show Eros who was the dominant one. Who was the one who was the real alpha here.

Eros resisted, not wanting to go, he didn’t even know to where Apollo was going to take him.

“Stop resisting.” Apollo grunted.

“I don’t want to go.” He frowned. He didn’t want to be around a violent alpha, he had been around one before, and even if it was not his mate, he still got some punches from them.

“You will come with me-“ Eros squirmed, trying to break free from his grasp, and that was the end of it. Apollo shoved him against the closest wall, and lifted him from the neck of the coat.

“You will come with me, you want it or not. I order, you obey. I am the alpha, you the beta. Understood?”

Eros only nodded, feeling tiny again.

The people around watched them for a moment, then realized what was happening, and ignored them. Fights between power, when a couple was an alpha-beta, it was kind of normal, but not common, so they didn’t try to help, the people round only continued walking and chatting with others.

 

When they reached Eros’s place, the alpha kicked the door shut and turned Eros around, kissing him passionately, showing him who had the power, who was the dominant one, and who was being dominated.

Eros whimpered into the kiss, but returned it, wanting to fight it, because somehow this was making him hard.

Grunting, Apollo shoved him to the bed, and removed his own coat and boots. “Remove your clothes.” He ordered, but Eros only made a face, frowning. He didn’t want to cooperate? “I told you to remove your clothes, Eros.”

“Or what?”

If Eros thought he was going to be the one to control everything, like their relationship, he was so wrong.

Apollo removed his own clothes, eyes on the beta, as he observed the strong body of the alpha, and swallowed. It would be a lie to say Eros was not hard by now, and lubricating, but he wouldn’t admit it.

Once he finished, the alpha crawled up the bed, and tugged and yanked at Eros’s clothes, removing it, before he would crush his mouth against his, in a bruising kiss, hungry hands squeezing, pinching and caressing every inch of the beta’s body, making him squirm, whimper and moan.

The hand of the alpha landed on Eros’s manhood, wrapping it around the hot meat, as he stroked him.

“If you thought you could fight me, to become the alpha,” Apollo licked his own lips, staring down at him. “You’d need to stop getting wet for me.” He then grinned, using his free hand to move it between Eros’s legs, and spread them. He then closed his eyes, and sniffed the air, humming satisfied. “I can smell you.” That made Eros swallow, before he would close his eyes again in pleasure. “And you smell delicious.”

Not wasting time, Apollo knelt comfortable between the beta’s legs, taking another sniff, before he would feel his mouth water, and quickly, press his lips against the pink entrance of the beta, making him squirm and moan loudly, spreading his legs even more.

“Slut,” Apollo grinned, now lapping the entrance. “Look how wet you get when I order you around,” he pressed his tongue against it, making the beta gasp. “When I show you I am your alpha,” he grumbled, before pushing the tip in, just a bit. “Now, beg me.”

Eros’s cheeks, and neck were pink, blushing from the heat and the lust, his eyes dark, dilated. But he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Apollo frowned, tugging at his cock and breathing just on his entrance. “Then there will be nothing inside of you tonight.”

Eros whimpered, and moved his hips closer to Apollo’s mouth, wanting his tongue there.

“Beg, I said. I’m not going to repeat myself, Eros.”

The beta whimpered again, but then opened his eyes. “Can—I need you.”

“No, not like that.”

“Apollo-!”

Without saying a word, Apollo removed his hand from around the beta’s cock, and sat on his heels. Immediately Eros supported himself on his elbows and looked down at his mate.

“No, no!” He swallowed, seeing how the alpha was now covered by a thin layer of sweat, his eyes dark with lust, and his cock big and hard, pressed against his stomach. “I- Can I have your tongue inside me? Please?” He swallowed again, and licked his own lips. “Can I have your cock inside me? Please, I need it.”

With that, Apollo smirked. “What else?”

Eros whined.

“Who is your alpha?”

“… You. I am a beta. Now, fuck me, please!”

“Ordering me around, Eros? Again?” He started stroking his own cock, Eros noticing how it had now a bit of precum coming out from the slit, and Eros had to shift a bit, wanting to take him in his mouth.

“Please, I need you inside, fuck me, I will be good,” he begged. “I won’t do that again, not in public-“ at least.

Apollo smirked, and moved down again, lifting Eros’s legs to press his tongue inside his entrance, enjoying the beta’s juices, that smelled and tasted delicious to his alpha. He ate him out, sucking, kissing, and fucking him with his tongue, having his legs spread and up, as the beta moaned loudly and arched his back, using both hands to grip the headboard.

The cock of the beta throbbed, as his body felt on fire, and just when he was close to the edge, Apollo suddenly stopped and sat up, licking his own lips, and making Eros open his eyes suddenly, looking down, confused, as he whined.

Without any warning, the alpha turned around the curly haired male, using his legs to do it. The beta landed on his belly, blinking confused at the change of his own position, before he would feel the alpha spreading his legs again, and lifting his hips.

“Ass out.” He ordered, and this time, Eros obeyed.

He rested on his elbows and knees, legs spread and ass out on the air, feeling vulnerable as Apollo sat back down on his heels, stroked himself as he watched the exposed body of his beta.

“Look at that nice pink hole, ready for me.” Apollo grinned, proud of it.

Eros tried to look back at him, swinging his ass, trying to make him get closer, and stop watching.

“Now, I will teach you who is your alpha, and who you have to obey.” He crawled closer to Eros. “And you won’t make me look ridiculous in front of anyone anymore.”

Licking his own lips, Apollo pressed a finger on Eros’s entrance, and pushed it in, the beta arching his back and closing his eyes. He was tight, hot and wet. Enough for getting a good fuck. Apollo then removed his finger, and shoved three at the same time, feeling the canal too tight and too hot, as Eros whimpered in pain, but once he felt how full he was, he purred, and swung his hips again, clenching around his mate.

Apollo removed the fingers again, and lined himself up, before wrapping his hands around Eros’s triceps as leverage, before he would push his hips, and pull Eros down, hard and fast, making the beta take his cock abruptly, and making him cry in pain.

The alpha didn’t wait for the smaller male to get used to it, and started moving, as Eros pressed his chest against the bed, whimpering, feeling pain, that slowly mixed with pleasure. He was sure that he was going to end up sore for a couple of days, and the thought, somehow made his own cock throb against his stomach. He moaned, letting Apollo thrust deep and hard into him.

Eros’ canal was tight, too hot and wet enough to have him slipping in and out, even if the walls sometimes could clench around him, giving him pleasure, making him groan. He released Eros’s right arm, just to wipe the sweat from his eyebrows, avoiding having it fall into his eyes. Just when he placed his hand back on its place, to keep pushing his mate down, onto his cock, he saw how the blond curls bounced, and left his neck exposed.

Apollo licked his own lips. “I’m your owner.” He grunted, before he bared his teeth and bit hard on Eros’ neck. The beta immediately screamed. He squirmed, and tried to push Apollo away, throw him down and out his bed, get away from his painful bite.

The Alpha knew what this meant. Why Eros was trying to throw him away. If the alpha was not strong enough for the beta/omega, the alpha would fall, lose against the struggle of the other one. It meant they were not good for procreation. For cubs.

But Apollo was stronger than that, he was the one for Eros, even if Eros liked to throw tantrums, get jealous and act as the one that has power. Apollo still loved him.  
He kept moving his hips, thrusting hard against his mate, as he felt the blood on his tongue.

Eros felt the pain from his neck, but as Apollo continued moving inside of him, he slowly forgot about it, to only focus on how he fucked him. It was clear that the alpha wasn’t going to move, he wasn’t going to let go, even if the beta had gone a bit crazy and moved like a bull.

His cock hit Eros’ prostate repeatedly, making him squirm now in pleasure and hold from the blankets, moaning loudly, as he pushed back against him, faster, looking desperately for release, while Apollo moved erratically on top of him, without letting go of his neck.

The beta came on the sheets, arching his back, and clenching hard around the alpha, who after a few more thrusts, he came inside, his cock throbbing and releasing his seed, making Eros hum satisfied.

After a few moments, Apollo let go of his neck, and licked the wound clean, helping for it to heal sooner.

“That will teach you.” The alpha smirked, as he thrust one more time inside the beta, making him release a tiny noise, before he pulled out slowly, Eros dropping his hips on the bed, exhausted.

Pulling the rest of the blankets up, he covered both of them, and cuddled the beta, purring, as the smaller male was handled with ease, since now it was only a satisfied bag of bones. “I thought it was only going to be sex.” He nuzzled the alpha’s chest. He could now smell Eros’ scent and his combined.

“I should have done that months ago.” Apollo said as he wrapped his arm around the smaller male, and pulled him even closer. Now everyone, including Eros, would knew the beta was owned, and that he-Apollo, of course, was the alpha.

“Mmhm,” Eros smiled happily, which made Apollo frown. What if Eros had planned all this just to get his mark on the neck? Apollo narrowed his eyes on the sleeping male between his arms, but instead of asking questions, he only kissed his damp curls and closed his eyes, ready to nap with him.


End file.
